The Human Princess
by Animelova2001
Summary: The princess of humans (Danielli) awakes in the ashes of her kingdom. She's chased through the forest by a wicked witch who has destroyed the kingdom long ago. Then Danielli finds Finn and Jake. Finn looks surprisingly similar to Blake, Danielli's lover who has been burned along with the Kingdom of Humans. What will happen? Will the witch find Danielli and destroy her? Finn x Oc


**Hey guys! This is my first Adventure Time FanFic! The idea was originally a dream of mine! , So I was like : 'why not make this into a fan fic?' So I did! I'm just gonna use my other OC's name in this one, because I just ran out of names. :/ So please enjoy and review! :D**

* * *

I woke up in complete darkness. _Where am I? _I thought. I only remembered who I was, my age, birthday, and well, how to speak. My name is Danielli Pureheart. I am a human girl. I'm twelve years old. I lived in a fine palace with hundreds of servants, and everything was beautiful. Everyday, we had parties and I fell in love with... Blake. He had blonde hair and he would always make me happy and we would laugh together. We kissed! He loved me too. Everything was perfect. But one day, it all , that's all I remember. Everything else is a bit fuzzy.

I started to stand up, it was clear that I hadn't walked in a long time because I was wobbling. I held on to something, so I wouldn't fall. I started to walk forward, or at least what I thought was forward. In a few minutes, or so, I could see a faint light. It looked like a way out of here. I started running towards it. I came out of a cave. I looked around and only saw ashes, ashes of a kingdom that was no more. Tears started pouring from my eyes as I remembered that, long ago, this was my kingdom. This was my happiness, and now, its all gone.

"No, no, no. No, no, no, no, no!" I said screaming and bending down to touch the ashes of my kingdom. I heard wicked laughter and saw a woman who had purple and black hair. She wore a black dress that stopped at her knees. She looked beautiful and wicked at the same time. She had a murderous look in her face, and I remembered that she was the cause of my kingdom's destruction. I ran. I kept running for what felt like hours. I didn't know if she was still following me but it didn't matter. I just kept running. I needed a way to remember my past.

I became tired, and I found a lake that had a small, but beautiful, waterfall. I went over to the waterfall to see what I looked like. I stared at my reflection, because I looked like a princess who has been imprisoned for a really long time. I had dark brown hair that was messy, so it looked black. I had a purple dress that was ripped and torn. I didn't have shoes on, that would explain why my feet hurt and were bleeding. My eyes were a strange shade of purple. On my head, I wore a silver crown that had three purple diamonds on the three spiked parts of the crown.

I decided that I needed to get cleaned up. I took off my dress and undergarments. I looked around to make sure no one was there, and dove into the water. It was cold, yet refreshing. I rinsed my hair in the water and it became brown again. I saw that my hair was too long, so I took my surprisingly sharp crown and cut the back of my hair short, but kept the front long. I looked in the waterfall again and saw my reflection and decided that I looked like an actual princess. A very beautiful one. Then I heard some bushes rustle.

"Hey Jake, look over here. I found a waterfall!. Maybe we could clean up before heading to PB's castle. Then when we give her what she wants, we'll be all clean and stuff," a voice said, coming from the bushes. For some reason, it sounded a bit... sad.

"Fine, but you know that you can't wear you clothes into the lake, right?" another voice said. I think that the first voice referred to him and, _Jake_.

"Alright, alright," the first voice said. I hid behind some rocks as they came out of the bushes. I couldn't really see them, but I saw a boy's body and an orange dog's body. The dog appeared to be standing upright.

"Whoa, Finn. Look at this! There's hair here and a dress and some... hahaha... underwear!" Jake said, laughing at me clothes. Jake seemed to be the dog. I blushed furiously.

"Maybe someone's here, already. Hello? We're sorry to disturb your bath, but can you come out? I promise we won't hurt you," The boy named Finn said. I stuck my head out from behind the rocks and saw a boy... He looked so familiar.

"Um, can you guys... probably, give me my clothes back now?" I asked shyly. Jake picked up my clothes and stretched a hand out to me. I literally mean it. His hand (or paw, whatever you want to call it) actually stretched a good ten feet out to me. I quietly mumbled a thank you and he nodded. Finn, was only looking at me as if he hadn't seen a human before in his life... Wait, that boy. He's human like me! I hurried to put on my clothes and headed towards the two strangers.

Finn had blue shorts on and a light blue short-sleeved shirt. On his back he had a light green and dark green backpack.

"Hi there. I'm Jake the dog, we're sorry that we interrupted your bath and stuff," Jake said.

"It's okay," I said and showed a fake smiled. I wasn't mad that they had interrupted my bath, but I was scared of these people even if they seemed nice. I waited for the boy to introduce himself. Even if I already knew his name, I think formalities are better. But Finn just stood still and stared at me in shock. Jake nudged him and cleared his throat.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Um, hi. My name's Finn the Human. Are you human? I haven't seen a human before," he said. I was shocked.

"Yes, I'm human. But what do you mean 'you haven't seen a human before?' There was a kingdom of humans. I was their princess," I said. Then an idea struck me. _Wait, how long have I been sleeping? _

"I was the only human here on Ooo. Well, at least not until you came," he said.

"When was the last sighting of a human society?" I asked, getting worried about how long I've been in an age-less slumber.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing a pretty long time," Finn said. I began to hold my head, because I couldn't get the thought of my people being dead for over hundreds of years while I stayed young and alive.

"Whoa! Are you okay? Common Jake, let's take her to PB. Maybe she'll know whats wrong with her," Finn said and as soon as he touched me I fainted.

* * *

**Finn's POV**

As soon as I touched her, I felt a tingle in my hands and she fainted. I didn't even know her name, yet. That tingle in my hands, I've had that feeling before. But, only with PB and Flame Princess. Its been a week since she had broken up with me. I had been feeling depressed and Jake took me out into forests and missions like this to get my mind off Flame Princess.

The girl in my arms said that she was my princess. She said that she was the princess of humans. Is that even possible?

"Jake hurry up!" I said.

"Why? I'm sure that she's just tired," Jake said. He was being a butthole again.

"Just, hurry. Please," I said, looking down at her.

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like her?"

"What!"

"Well, I just thought that if you liked her, that would be nice. She could probably replace Flame Princess for you. And this girl is human! You guys could get married and then have kids and make more human babies!" Jake said. I blushed.

"What are you talking about? Well, yeah I guess I like her. She's pretty and I like the way her hair is, and stuff. But she can't replace Flame Princess. No one can," I said. Something inside me felt... weird. Like I was lying. But how can I be lying? I still like Flame Princess... Right?

In the distance I could see PB's castle. Then, as Jake became closer to the castle I jumped off and ran into PB's laboratory, where she usually was.

"PB! Help! The human princess just suddenly fell asleep!" I said coming over to where PB was working at.

"What! There's a human princess? And she's asleep?" PB asked with shock. She came over to me and told me to put her down in the infirmary's bed. I rushed downstairs and put the princess into the bed. _Please be okay, _I thought.

* * *

**Ok that was chapter 1! Hope you Liked it :D Please review. Go ahead and click that follow/favorite button. It helps boost my self esteem in writing. Ok see you guys in the next chapter!**

**Love, Animelova2001**


End file.
